User talk:WorkItBetchx3
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave your signature. Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WorkItBetchx3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 16:19, May 7, 2011 RE: Hey, quick question. I just wanted to let you know that I'm looking into it now! I'll see if I can fix this as quickly as possible. It's pretty weird though. Hmm. ~holiday 17:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could try to confirm your account again on this: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ConfirmEmail ? Or if that doesn't work you could send me a screenshot of what it's telling you when you try to edit or copy/paste what it says? ~holiday 17:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. If I'm not mistaken, Jenna's page was locked due to vandalism. So maybe you could try editing a different page and see if it works? I'm trying to bring up this list of users so I can confirm you manually, but I'm having a hard time finding it! >.< ~holiday 17:59, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep. This Wiki gets A LOT of trolls unfortunately. If you happen to see one vandalising, if you could just report them to me or another admin (Loveya , GlitterDisaster or Degrassi Fan) that'd be great! :D It makes it easier to keep this place in order! ~holiday 17:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi. I suspect that you're new, soo.. Welcome to the wiki! :) <3 -- LiLyy <3 18:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC)LiLy hey don't listen to lupojohn, he's just trying to cause drama, and really you don't know the full story, but he's a 27 year talking to a bunch teenage girls -.- anyways, welcome to the wiki, :3 everybody dies but not everybody lives~ 20:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Lilyisawesome i was js, and yw yo :D {C everybody dies but not everybody lives~ 20:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Lilyisawesome we've all heard him, so i'm SURE he's 27, but trust me don't listen to john, but if you don't wanna be sucked into this thats okay~ everybody dies but not everybody lives~ 20:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Lilyisawesome Hi For starters, I'd just like to say Welcome to the Wiki. I hope you have fun on here! But just a warning, it'd be best for you to not get into the John drama. There's a lot going on and if you want to stay drama free on here, it's best you just ignore and don't reply to anything involving John. I could tell you the story as to why no one on here really likes John, though. EliGObsessed ♥ 21:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) She's just saying that because she's upset. Good that you don't want to be in the drama, but she's trying to get you to hate John, and she asked for a photo of me.Jayswife 21:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Jayswife lol you can keep removing it jayswife, cause you fake, but she probably already saw it. {C everybody dies but not everybody lives~ 21:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Lilyisawesome Icon (: Hey! I don't think I've introduced myself yet, lol, but I'm Claudia! Anyway, back to the topic. I really like your Icon! I think Bianca and Fitz would be cute together, don't you think? Well, yeah that's it, hasta luego! :P ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 19:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Icon Problems Sorry this message is a few days late, but any problems with changing your avatar is directly Wikia's fault. We can't do anything until they fix the problem with their system. But I hope you have been able to change your icon since the time you left me this message! (: Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 17:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem! (: Good luck! Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 18:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC (: Hi,Olivia! :D Thank you! It's nice to see you back on the wiki again.I've missed you. (: CamilleA05 ♥ 00:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) xD So how have you been? Did you have a fun Halloween? :) CamilleA05 ♥ 00:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I love M&M's! :D My Halloween was good.I took my nephew trick or treating and we scored tons of candy. xD CamilleA05 ♥ 22:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Creepy! xD I hate it when people jump out to scare me,haha.I went to a corn maze once and this guy was dressed like Jason Voorhee's and hid in the fields.He jumped out at me and my sister.Nearly scared me to death. :D CamilleA05 ♥ 00:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC)